Annoying Mr Man123
by Ryoko Niara
Summary: Title says it all. Ryoko, Mikey, Paco, and Mika want to know whose Mr. Man123 is. Now they meet the Mr.Man123 in person. Now what they're going to do? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ninja turtles. I would like to give a big thanks to my friends Mika and Paco. They helped me to write this fic.  
  
A/N: If you don't like garbage can or insults to Mr. Man, then don't read it. Paco and Mika are Ryoko's friends. Michelangelo is the only turtle this chapter. Don't worry! The rest of the turtles will be there later. Now, let's start it. I can't wait.  
  
Mikey, Ryoko, Paco, and Mika are bore at night. Mika, Mikey and Paco are sitting on the floor. Ryoko is on the computer.   
  
Mika: I'm bored  
  
Paco: Me too  
  
Mikey: What should we do?  
  
Mika: Movies?  
  
Paco: (copying her) movies?  
  
Mikey: Nah  
  
Ryoko: (interrupts) Do you want to go on the computer?  
  
Mika: No  
  
Paco: No  
  
Mika: (to Paco) stop copying me  
  
Paco: Stop copying me  
  
Ryoko is on AOL instant message. Her screen name is Crazygal33. (A/N: That's not my screen name, but I'm not telling you what my screen name is because I'll piss them off) She's online. There's a "Mr. Man123" is on her buddy list. She doesn't know whose Mr. Man123 is. Mikey is looking at her computer.  
  
Mikey: What are you doing?  
  
Ryoko: I wanna talk to somebody online.  
  
Mikey: Okay  
  
Ryoko: (looks at her buddy list) Who's Mr. Man123?  
  
Mikey: How should I know go ask him? Do something?  
  
Ryoko: Fine I'll have some fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the Mr. Man123 - instant message  
  
Crazygal33: Hello!  
  
Mr. Man123: um. hello  
  
Crazygal33: who r u? How do u get on my buddy list?  
  
Mr. Man123: Who are you?  
  
Ryoko: Mikey, what name should I put?  
  
Mikey: Um... Wendy Winkerfork.  
  
Ryoko: Fine by me  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: I am Wendy Winkerfork.  
  
Mr. Man123: How old r u?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: Now what?  
  
Mikey: Just say I'm 34  
  
Ryoko: That's fine  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: I'm 34 and counting.  
  
Mr. Man123: no, really how old r u?  
  
Crazygal33: I told u. I'm 34 and counting. How old r u?  
  
Mr. Man123: I'm 35.  
  
Crazygal33: I like coffee. Do u like coffee?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikey: That is so random.  
  
Ryoko: I know. What should I say?  
  
Mikey: I don't know. You are the one who's typing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: yes I luv coffee. Where do you live?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: Uh oh. what should we do?  
  
Mika: (comes in) What are you two doing?  
  
Mikey: Chatting!  
  
Paco: ooo. can I join?  
  
Ryoko: Why not?  
  
Paco: Yay!  
  
Ryoko: Ok Paco, help me.  
  
Paco: (reads it) how about "I live in a garbage can "  
  
Ryoko: Works for me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: I live in a garbage can.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Ryoko: Where is he?  
  
Mikey: Man, we starting to have fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: Hello  
  
Crazygal33: TALK TO ME!!!  
  
Mr. Man123: What do u want?  
  
Crazygal33: Are you really a boy?  
  
Mr. Man123: Last I check. R u really a girl?  
  
Crazygal33: What do u think?  
  
Mr. Man123: What state do u live in?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: Um what city?  
  
Mikey: New York City?  
  
Ryoko: No way!  
  
Mika: how about Buffalo, NY.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: Buffalo, NY. I think  
  
Mr. Man123: you think?  
  
Crazygal33: yeah, it's hard to see through my garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: WHAT'S WITH U AND THE FREAKING GARBAGE CAN?  
  
Crazygal33: I like living in a garbage can. u should live in one too  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mika: Good one.  
  
Mikey: This is better than bugging Donatello.  
  
Paco: This is so much fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: No. I think you don't have a life.  
  
Crazygal33: ok tell me, what state do you live?  
  
Mr. Man123: I live in college  
  
Crazygal33: I thought you're 35 years old. I knew it u're lying.  
  
Mr. Man123: Alright I'm 22.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikey: He lied to us.  
  
Paco: Alright who's that guy?  
  
Mika: He's a liar  
  
Ryoko: He's avoiding his age  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: Why r u keep avoiding your age?  
  
Mr. Man123: Why r u asking me?  
  
Crazygal33: At first you said your 35 and now your 22. What's gives?  
  
Mr. Man123: Shut up!  
  
Crazygal33: No! Now answer the question. What state do u live  
  
Mr. Man123: I live in Idaho  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: (eyes widen) What?  
  
Mikey: What's wrong Ryo?  
  
Ryoko: Say it slowly.  
  
Paco: I a. OH MY GOD  
  
Ryoko: You figure it out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: You're a hoe?  
  
Mr. Man123: What? No!  
  
Crazygal33: Say it slowly!  
  
Mr. Man123: oh my god. I hate u.  
  
Crazygal33: I know u didn't mean it! What kind of house do you live in?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikey: This is interesting.  
  
Ryoko: It's a good thing.  
  
Mika: Good thing you're online or we would all be really bore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: I live in college. U?  
  
Crazygal33: I told u I live in a garbage can.  
  
Mr. Man123: If u live in the garbage can, how did u get a computer?  
  
Crazygal33: It fell off the truck and I caught it! I use a garbage can lid as a satellite.  
  
Mr. Man123: Ur lying.  
  
Crazygal33: No I am not. It works. Do u understand?  
  
Mr.Man123: I don't have to listen to u.  
  
Crazygal33: And why r u keep avoiding ur age? R u really 22 years old?  
  
Mr. Man123: Ok I'm not really 22 I'm 18. Here HAPPY?  
  
Crazygal33: Yes. I am happy!  
  
Crazygal33: I live on spam and the scraps of poultry the nice deli man down the street gives me.  
  
Mr. Man123: huh? What r u talking about?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paco: This will go on and on and on. Mr. Man123 is getting pissed off.  
  
Mika and Mikey are laughing so hard.  
  
Ryoko: (laughing) I like that guy. He's silly.  
  
Paco: Ask him about chocolates, Dr Pepper, vodka, and light it on fire  
  
Mika: Great idea! That's a great combo.  
  
Everybody has the evil laugh  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: Do u like to mix chocolate, Dr. Pepper, and vodka, and then light it on fire?  
  
Mr. Man123: of course.. WHAT???!!!!!!  
  
Crazygal33: Never mind  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paco: He's so confused  
  
Ryoko: Of course!  
  
Mikey: Oh I know. Ryoko, ask him if he's a human  
  
Ryoko: I think he's an alien  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: R u a human  
  
Mr. Man123: Get away from me.  
  
Crazygal33: Why?  
  
Automatic respond that Mr. Man123 blocks you from this conversation. (A/N: I'm not sure what block respond is.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mikey: Wh. What happen?  
  
Ryoko: Why? Why?  
  
Mily: Try it again  
  
Paco: Yeah. So you won't be block.  
  
Ryoko: Ok, that helps (exits the instant massager and restart it) Let's go  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mr. Man123- Instant Massager  
  
Crazygal33: Hello again  
  
Mr. Man123: Hey babe.  
  
Crazygal33: What was that all about  
  
Mr. Man123: U r annoying  
  
Crazygal33: What? u don't like me anymore? I thought we were friends!  
  
Mr. Man123: do u work?  
  
Crazygal33: I work in the garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: u're that obsessed?  
  
Crazygal33: y?  
  
Mr. Man123: U keep using so many garbage can references!! R u an alien?  
  
Crazygal33: Yes, I came to this planet in my garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKING GARBAGE CAN!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: This is great.  
  
Mikey: That's even funnier than Shredhead  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: I am very proud of my garbage can thank u very much  
  
Mr. Man123: shut up u bitch  
  
Crazygal33: ooo. naughty, naughty, naughty u shouldn't say a bad word  
  
Mr. Man123: Do u think I care  
  
Crazygal33: why yes. I know u care  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko: oh no we're been block again.  
  
Mika: Meanie  
  
Mikey: Oh no. Ryoko check if Mr. Man123 is online.  
  
Ryoko: Hold on. (looks at her buddy list) Yes! He's online.  
  
Paco: (jumps up and down) Alright more fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Crazygal33: hello again.  
  
Mr. Man123: STOP STALKING ME!  
  
Crazygal33: Why?  
  
Mr. Man123: I'm outta here.  
  
Crazygal33: Come on.  
  
Mr. Man123 has signed off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mika: No!  
  
Mikey: Jeez, why he spoil the fun  
  
Ryoko: I wanna know who Mr. Man123 is  
  
Paco: I wanna talk to him. He ruined the fun.  
  
A/N: Everybody, review this and whose Mr. Man123 is? What do you think? Remember no flames. 


	2. Pushing More Buttons!

Disclaimer: I don't own ninja turtles. Mika and Paco are still in it. The rest of the turtle are in this chapter. Kasumi and Arista are in this chapter. So this is going to be interesting.  
  
**The next morning, Mikey, Paco, Mikey, and Ryoko woke up. They enjoyed annoying Mr. Man123 last night.**  
  
Mikey: **half asleep** Whoa! What a night.  
  
Ryoko: **acting hyper** I know! That was the best.  
  
Paco: **waiting for coffee** yeah! Mika, can you pass me the cup.  
  
Mika: **sits down not awake** nah! I don't wanna do anything.  
  
Paco: Come on! Jeez, you're lazy  
  
Mika: yes I am.  
  
Paco: **looks at Mika and Mika falls asleep** MIKA! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! God I have to do all the work. **Pours bucket water** hmmm.. **has an evil plan** I'll enjoy this. **Dumps water on Mika's head**  
  
Mika: **get soaked and gets mad** PACO!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!  
  
Paco: At least you are awake  
  
Mika: **starts chasing Paco** GET BACK HERE AND I'LL KILL YOU!!  
  
Ryoko: **looks at Paco and Mika** great job. How Mika is going to stop?  
  
Paco: **stills running** give her the coffee. Put French villain flavor and she'll stop!  
  
Ryoko: nah, I wanna watch you getting chased by Mika. I gotta get that video camera  
  
Paco: **running** don't you dare! You'll be dead!  
  
Ryoko: oh really  
  
**When Ryoko was looking for her video camera, Arista and Leo came in the room. She looks at Paco and Mika**  
  
Arista: umm. do I wanna know?  
  
Leo: Probably not  
  
Arista: Umm...Ryo, What's going on? Why are Paco and Mika chasing each other?  
  
Ryoko: Paco pour water on her.  
  
Leo: I don't want to know why. **walks out**  
  
Paco: **still running** hey Arista! Can you get the mug and pour the coffee in?  
  
Arista: Umm...sure...*puts coffee in a mug*  
  
**Mika smells it, stops chasing Paco, and gets the coffee. **  
  
Mika: ah. coffee  
  
Ryoko: Good thinking!  
  
Paco: I have to. What can I do? Either the coffee or death  
  
Arista: Yeah...that was interesting. *hands Mika the coffee and walks away*  
  
Mikey: I think death will be better than coffee  
  
Paco: **glares at Mikey** I don't think its funny. I don't want to be dead.  
  
Mikey: Then why did you dump water on Mika?  
  
Paco: She's supposed to help me, but she was lazy. Do I have to say it again?  
  
Mikey: What? What do you say?  
  
Paco: Haha! Very funny!  
  
Ryoko: Hey Paco, you coffee is getting cold.  
  
Paco: **wide eyes** WHAT? OH NO. **grabs the coffee** oh I love you, coffee.  
  
Ryoko: **sweat drop** um. I'm glad you have your coffee.  
  
**later, Ryoko, Mikey, Paco, and Mika are watching Wrath of the Ninja. Paco and Ryoko are fighting over popcorn. Mika and Mikey are sitting on the couch. **  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Gimme the popcorn!  
  
Mikey: Man, do you think Ayanosuke will kill Nobunaga?  
  
Mika: of course, the good guys always win.  
  
Ryoko: This movie rocks! **Paoc grabs the popcorn hey! grabs the popcorn**  
  
**Arista comes in**  
  
Arista: Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: what now.  
  
Arista: your crazy friend is here.  
  
**Ryoko sees Kasumi**  
  
Kasumi: HELLO RYOKO!  
  
Ryoko: KASUMI!  
  
**Ryoko and Kasumi have a hug. **  
  
Ryoko and Kasumi: what's up. jinx **laugh**  
  
Arista: Once again, there will be craziness in the lair.  
  
Kasumi: What are you doing?  
  
Ryoko: We watching "Wrath of the Ninja"  
  
Kasumi: Cool, I wanna see it.  
  
Ryoko: lets go.  
  
**They walk in the family room. The movie is over**  
  
Ryoko: oh man.  
  
Mikey: Ryoko, this movie rocks  
  
Kasumi: Hey! No fair! I hate you guys.  
  
Mika: You missed it.  
  
Kasumi: I know! What should we do?  
  
Ryoko: How about gather information about Mr. Man123?  
  
Mikey: Yeah lets find out if he's online.  
  
Ryoko: ok how about a different screen name?  
  
Mika: I know, how about MagikalPrincess?  
  
Ryoko: that's your screen name. Wait a minute. Lets use your screen name.  
  
Mika: YES!!!  
  
Kasumi: what are we doing on the computer?  
  
Mikey: you'll see dudette.  
  
**Ryoko is online with Mika's screen name. She adds Mr. Man123 on Mika's buddy list**  
  
Ryoko: Are you sure its ok.  
  
Mika: I'm sure.  
  
Ryoko: Make sure you don't have anything on your profile.  
  
Mika: you mean nothing  
  
Ryoko: bingo!  
  
Mikey: Well is Mr. Man123 online?  
  
Ryoko: let me see, first I have to put Mr. Man123 on Mika's buddy list  
  
**She typed Mr. Man123. After she did it, Mr. Man123 is online**  
  
Kasumi: Mr. Man123? Who is he?  
  
Ryoko: That's what we're going to find out.  
  
**************************************************  
  
MagikalPrincess: HELLO!!!  
  
Mr. Man123: Who are you?  
  
MagikalPrincess: I am once again, Wendy Winkerfork.  
  
Mr. Man123: I c u change ur sn  
  
MagikalPrincess: Yes I did. I am the princess.  
  
Mr. Man123: princess of what  
  
MagikalPrincess: I am princess of my garbage can kingdom.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kasumi: oh my god! This is great!  
  
**Arista, Leo, Donny, and Raph came in the room. **  
  
Raph: *angry* What the hell is going on here?  
  
**Ryoko covers the screen. Everybody smiles innocent. **  
  
All but Raph, Leo, Arista, and Don: Nothing  
  
Donny: what are you doing on the computer?  
  
**Ryoko turns off the monitor. **  
  
Ryoko: Nothing  
  
Arista: Its doesn't look like nothing  
  
**Arista is about to walk, but Paco, Mika, and Kasumi blocks her**  
  
Mika: You have to go through us first.  
  
Paco: Same here  
  
Kasumi: Ditto!  
  
**Leo picks up Mika, Raph picks up Paco, and Donny picks up Kasumi**  
  
Kasumi: **shouts** Hey! No fair! You cheated!  
  
Donny: That's was easy.  
  
**Three turtles put Paco, Mika, and Kasumi down and then walk to the computer. Mikey blocks them. **  
  
Leo: oh. no  
  
Mikey: You have to go through me first.  
  
**Donny and Raph push Mikey out of the way. Ryoko blocks the computer. **  
  
Ryoko: Don't you dare ruin anything  
  
Donny: come on Ryoko this is my computer  
  
Ryoko: But I'm not letting you go near the computer  
  
Donny: oh yeah **picks her up**  
  
Ryoko: HEY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!  
  
**Arista turns on the monitor. She saw that they were chatting with Mr. Man123**  
  
Arista: Who's Mr. Man123?  
  
Ryoko: That's what we are going to find  
  
Arista: RYOKO!!! How many times I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?  
  
Mika: **whines** But he's my friend!  
  
Arista: **not serious** sure  
  
Kasumi: oh come on Arista, we met him and we're pushing his buttons.  
  
Raph: oh this is going to be interesting  
  
Leo: I guess its ok  
  
Donny: who's MagikalPrincess?  
  
Mika: I am!!!  
  
Paco: **whispers to Ryoko** I thought Raph was Mr. Man123  
  
************************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: I had to ask  
  
MagikalPrincess: I have power so beware  
  
Mr. Man123: oh yea like what  
  
MagikalPrincess: Read ur mind  
  
Mr. Man123: Yea right  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kasumi: Ryoko, check his profile  
  
Ryoko: Great idea  
  
**********************************************  
  
Buddy Info: Mr. Man123  
  
I love Krang. I want to take over New York City. Lol! My foot soldiers are my children. Who ever read this is dead! Do you hear me DEAD!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Mikey: **disgusted look ew.. He likes Krang? Gross!  
  
Leo: I know one guy it is.  
  
Donny: Shredder!  
  
Ryoko: Why did he call himself Mr. Man123? **Burst out laughing**  
  
***********************************************  
  
MagikalPrincess: U like Krang?  
  
Mr. Man123: what?! How did u know?  
  
MagikalPrincess: I'm psychic. Muahahahahahahaha  
  
Mr. Man123: Right. And who am I?  
  
MagikalPrincess: Ur the man who lives in the garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKING GARBAGE CAN!!!!  
  
MagikalPrincess: What's so wrong about living in the garbage can?  
  
Mr. Man123: it's gross, disgusting, and its priceless  
  
MagikalPrincess: so?  
  
Mr. Man123: Who do u love?  
  
MagikalPrincess: I love my garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: jeez, it's that all u can think of  
  
MagikalPrincess: y r u keep avoiding ur age?  
  
Mr. Man123: I'm. I'm 25, 25, 25, 25!!!!!!  
  
MagikalPrincess: um.. Sure  
  
******************************************  
  
Arista: oh my god!  
  
Ryoko: hmm. lying again, eh  
  
Kasumi: what? What do you mean?  
  
Ryoko: Long story, tell you later  
  
Leo: What is that?  
  
Arista: I think he's a person we know.  
  
Raph: He's a hothead.  
  
Donny: I think he's better off not telling the truth  
  
Ryoko: I wanna to bother him  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: What songs do u listen?  
  
MagikalPrincess: *sings* we all live in the yellow garbage can.  
  
Mr. Man123: Ok stop singing about the garbage can  
  
MagikalPrincess: Garbage can is our friend  
  
Mr. Man123: I'll kill that garbage can.  
  
MagikalPrincess: Leave the garbage can alone  
  
Mr. Man123: SHUT UP!!!! I can't stand u or that garbage can  
  
MagikalPrincess: what did it do to u?  
  
Mr. Man123: It annoyed the hell outta me  
  
MagikalPrincess: U still shouldn't say a bad word  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kasumi: I don't why he doesn't like the garbage can.  
  
Ryoko: I don't know.  
  
Mika: Hey guys, lets get some chocolates!  
  
Paco: **excited** And we'll get hyper  
  
Kasumi: **excited** lets get some!  
  
Ryoko: You guys go ahead, but give me lots and lots of chocolates.  
  
Mikey: Don't worry babe  
  
**they left**  
  
Ryoko: yea.  
  
Raph: It sounds like they want to get hyper again.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Mr. Man123: I don't have to listen to u. But u wanna go out with me.  
  
MagikalPrincess: I think I'll pass.  
  
Mr. Man123: Some princess u r  
  
MagikalPrincess: So u want to be a prince of the garbage can kingdom  
  
Mr. Man123: No.  
  
MagikalPrincess: U should live in the garbage can. Then we'll sing that song  
  
Mr. Man123: And I don't want to hear it  
  
MagikalPrincess: We all live in the.  
  
Mr. Man123: SHUT THE %^&% UP  
  
MagikalPrincess: How many time I told u don't curse  
  
Mr. Man123: What do look like?  
  
MagikalPrincess: I'm a female human who's lives in the garbage can  
  
Mr. Man123: I know u live in the garbage can!!!!  
  
MagikalPrincess: And I'm proud of it  
  
Mr. Man123: u know what  
  
MagikalPrincess: What  
  
Mr. Man123: U'll meet me at the alley in New York City at 1:00 am  
  
MagikalPrincess: What if I don't  
  
Mr. Man123: I send my soldiers will find u and kill u  
  
MagikalPrincess: U want it, u got it  
  
Mr. Man123: I'll c u at 1am bye  
  
MagikalPrincess: bye blubber butt  
  
Mr. Man123: WHAT?!?!?! What did u say  
  
MagikalPrincess: U heard me  
  
Mr. Man123: U have no right to refuse we'll meet at the alley. I don't care if u live in the garbage can.  
  
MagikalPrincess: Yea how do u get there from ur a hoe  
  
Mr. Man123: I'm not a hoe. I'm taking a plane  
  
MagikalPrincess: that's sounds better  
  
******************************************  
  
Mikey: uh oh. I think we're in trouble  
  
Donny: I think you shouldn't talk to strangers.  
  
Ryoko: BUT... I wanna to have some fun. Ok I think I should get offline.  
  
Raph: Good choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I'm finished this chapter. What are they going to do? Are they meeting Mr. Man123 at the alley or they'll ignore? Review my fic. 


	3. Show Down!

Disclaimer: I don't own ninja turtles. Beware of weirdness and randomness.  
  
A/N: (translation) we have four special guests. There are some songs. So don't sue me!  
  
Ryoko: Oh… no! What to do? What to do?  
  
Arista: I'm not sure. It's not an easy choice. Ryoko!!!!  
  
Ryoko: What…  
  
Arista: Since it's your fault. You should do it and apologize to him. You shouldn't talk to strangers.  
  
Mikey: If she's going, I'm going too.  
  
*Mika, Paco, and Kasumi came out of the kitchen. Kasumi gives Ryoko some chocolates.*  
  
Kasumi: ^_^ Here you go.  
  
Ryoko: Thanks *eats the chocolates*  
  
Paco: *notice that the computer is off* Hey Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: What  
  
Paco: What happen to Mr. Man123?  
  
Ryoko: Oh, he left  
  
Raph: Oh… Mr. Man123 told her to meet at the alley at 1 am  
  
Mika: Why? I thought he lives in Idaho.  
  
Kasumi: I think he's lying again.  
  
Arista: That's why I told her to go to the alley.  
  
Paco: If she's goes, I'll go  
  
Mika: Same here  
  
Kasumi: Ditto  
  
Leo: I think we should all go together.  
  
Donny: Yeah, just in case Mr. Man123 is a who we think he is.  
  
Raph: Yeah, its no place for a 15 year old girl goes by herself.  
  
Ryoko: *interrupts* That's right. I'm not going alone, even if I'm good at martial arts. Mikey, Kasumi, Paco, and Mika will be there with me.  
  
Arista: You know you have a point. I'm going with you because you're my sister and so is Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph.  
  
Mikey: I ready said that.  
  
Leo: I know.  
  
Raph: Mikey will come because his girlfriend.  
  
Mikey: *shouts* SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFREIND. SHE'S MY FRIEND.  
  
Donny: Then why did you ask her out for a date.  
  
Mikey: Man, we haven't discussed anything about relationships.  
  
Arista: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Ryoko: *stands up* I think Mikey and I are going to be alone right now.  
  
Mikey: What did I do?  
  
Ryoko: Just get over there  
  
Mikey: Um… ok  
  
*Mikey and Ryoko left the room.*  
  
Arista: I wonder if it's about their relationship.  
  
Leo: I'm not sure.  
  
Donny: I don't know what they're up to.  
  
Mika: I think we'll bug Mr. Man123 some more.  
  
*Ryoko and Mikey walk back to the room*  
  
Ryoko: Ok so what do you want to talk about?  
  
Paco: To annoy Mr. Man123  
  
Donny: Great, it's almost 1 am  
  
*Everybody gets up and walks to the alley*  
  
Kasumi: I hope I'm ready  
  
Mika: The turtles will protect us.  
  
Kasumi: I know, but what will happen if there's too many soldiers.  
  
Ryoko: Chill, bud!  
  
*They're at the alley. Mika, Paco, and Kasumi has a cup of coffee from Dunkin Donuts. Raph is being impatient.*  
  
Raph: Who the hell is Mr. Man123? Come on I wanna know.  
  
Paco: Hey Ryo, wants some chocolates  
  
Ryoko: CHOCOLATES!!!!!!!! *eats 5 chocolate bars *  
  
Arista: Great job, Paco  
  
Paco: Thanks for what  
  
Arista: *shouts at Paco* You gave her 5 chocolate bars!  
  
Paco: I know we get hyper.  
  
Arista: You're weird.  
  
Paco: Yes, I am thank you very much.  
  
Leo: So, when's Mr. Man123 going to show?  
  
*There's a man who is 6 feet tall. He has a sword. It reveals one person, the Shredder.*  
  
Shredder: You stepped into my trap.  
  
Raph: What trap?  
  
Mika: You're Mr. Man123? *burst out laughing*  
  
Shredder: *shouts* STOP LAUGHING!!! NOW YOU'RE IN A DEAD END, ANY LAST WORDS?  
  
*The all the girls but Ryoko just shaking. Ryoko steps towards Shredder*  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, I have to say something.  
  
Shredder: Like what?  
  
Ryoko: *starts dancing like a maniac* IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!  
  
*Mikey joins song. Dancing next to Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko and Mikey: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!  
  
*A dancing banana appears from nowhere and joins the song, dancing like an idiot. Everybody is standing there, confuse.*  
  
Banana, Mikey, & Ryoko: Where he at *4 times* There he go *4 times* Peanut Butter Jelly *4 times* Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat *2 times*  
  
Arista: Where'd that dancing banana come from?  
  
Paco: *looks up* uh... I don't even know what they're doing?  
  
Mika: I think they're dancing with a banana and acting like idiots.  
  
Arista: I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!  
  
Banana, Mikey, & Ryoko: Now, break it down and freeze *4 times* Where he at *4 times* There he go *4 times* Peanut Butter Jelly *4 times* Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat *2 times*  
  
*Kasumi decides to join*  
  
Banana, Mikey, Kasumi, & Ryoko: Now tic tac toe (uh-huh) Tic tac toe (let's go) Tic tac toe (you got it) Tic tac toe (let's ride)  
  
*Arista also wants to join*  
  
Leo: Arista, what are you doing?  
  
Arista: If you can't beat them, confuse them  
  
Banana, Mikey, Kasumi, Arista & Ryoko: Where he at *4 times* There he go *4 times* Peanut Butter Jelly *4 times* Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat *2 times* Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style *2 times*  
  
*Suddenly that animated donkey appears. The banana sees the donkey and jumps on its back*  
  
Mikey, Ryoko, Banana, & Donkey: Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Please… please. Please… Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey…  
  
*Donkey walks away with the banana*  
  
Shredder: *confuse* o….k… I don't know where that banana and a donkey came from? Let's continue and forget the last words. Foot soldiers ATTACK!!!!  
  
*Suddenly the same donkey kicks Shredder in the rear end. He went flying into the sky*  
  
Banana and Donkey: Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Please… please… please. Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey! Let Me Ride That Donkey, Donkey!  
  
Arista: I knew that there something good about the donkey.  
  
Mika: It looks like team Shredder blasting off again!  
  
*Everybody but the banana and donkey give her a glare*  
  
Donny: You like Pokemon?  
  
Mika: No! I was joking.  
  
Paco: You know I really like that guy.  
  
*The turtles give her a weird look*  
  
Donny: Excuse me?  
  
Raph: You like Shredder?  
  
Paco: Well, why not? He's funny. I wanna have his phone number. So I can bother him more.  
  
Arista: Let's say he's not coming back.  
  
Ryoko: Oh well… Hey Mikey, Paco, Kasumi, Mika! Wanna go follow the donkey and the banana  
  
Mikey: yea  
  
Paco and Mika: of course!  
  
Kasumi: ^_^ I want to go!  
  
Leo: You know we should all go to the pizza place together instead.  
  
Arista: Great idea, Leo!  
  
*They're at pizza place. There's a karaoke stage.*  
  
Man: *announces* Ladies and Gentlemen, who wants to sing a song?  
  
Mika: *raises her hand* Me, Mikey, Kasumi, Ryoko, and Paco want to sing.  
  
Man: Ok come right up!  
  
*Mika, Paco, Kasumi, Ryoko, and Mikey come up to the stage*  
  
Man: So what song do you guys want to sing?  
  
Mika: *hyper* Hyakugojuuichi  
  
Man: A what?!?!?!  
  
Ryoko: It means "one hundred fifty one"  
  
Man: We don't have a cd.  
  
Kasumi: *holds up her cd* I have it.  
  
Man: That's good. *puts the cd in the stereo. The music starts. JayJay the jet plane appears*  
  
JayJay: Nakama no kazu wa sorya (That's the number of my friends)  
  
Yappari Zettai Gatchiri (Indeed Absolutely)  
  
Ooi hou ga ii! (The more the better)  
  
Gutai-teki ni wa sorya (Definitely it's that)  
  
Hakkiri Kikkari Tappuri (Clearly Full of them)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi! (A hundred and fifty-one)  
  
Sukoshi yuuki ga arya (If you have the guts)  
  
Batchiri Shikkari Nikkori (Get at it Hang on tight Smile)  
  
Nakama wo geetto! (And get friends!)  
  
Da kedo mo tamanya arya? Ukkari Sukkari Gakkuri (But occasionally if you've got that)  
  
Nakama chou-getto! (And super get friends!)  
  
Kimi-tachi to no deai wa zenbu (I remember all of them well)  
  
Chanto oboete 'ru (My first encounters with you guys)  
  
Kizutsukeatta koto mo atta kedo (There were also painful moments but)  
  
Sore wa 'e~to' wasureta (Speaking of which 'uhhh' I forgot)  
  
Madamada takusa~n (Surely)  
  
Kanarazu doko ka~ ni (There's gotta be yet a lot of friends)  
  
Nakama wa iru hazu (Somewhere)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yorokobi (A hundred and fifty-one joys)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yume (A hundred and fifty-one dreams)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no omoide (A hundred and fifty-one memories)  
  
Mezashite~ ganbaro-! (Aim on and do your best!)  
  
*Harry Potter appears from nowhere.*  
  
*A/N: I don't why I put Harry Potter in this chapter.*  
  
*A/N2: Kasumi: Beats me. It's your fic.*  
  
*A/N3: You like Harry Potter. I saw it on the internet. That's why I put in the fic.*  
  
Mikey, Ryoko, Mika, Kasumi, Paco, & Harry Potter: Nakama no kazu wa sorya (That's the number of my friends)  
  
Yappari Zettai Gatchiri (Indeed Absolutely)  
  
Ooi hou ga ii! (The more the better)  
  
Gutai-teki ni wa sorya (Definitely it's that)  
  
Hakkiri Kikkari Tappuri (Clearly Full of them)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi! (A hundred and fifty-one)  
  
Sukoshi yuuki ga arya (If you have the guts)  
  
Batchiri Shikkari Nikkori (Get at it Hang on tight Smile)  
  
Nakama wo geetto! (And get friends!)  
  
Da kedo mo tamanya arya? Ukkari Sukkari Gakkuri (But occasionally if you've got that)  
  
Nakama chou-getto! (And super get friends!)  
  
Mikey, Ryoko, Kasumi, Mika, and Paco: TV says Donuts are high in fat Kazoo,  
  
Found a hobo in my room.  
  
It's Princess Liea, the yodel of life.  
  
Give my sweater back or I'll play the guitar  
  
*Leo, Arista, Raph, and Donny star at them weirdly*  
  
Ryoko, Mikey, Kasumi, Mika, Paco, and Harry: Madamada takusa~n (Surely)  
  
Kanarazu doko ka~ ni (There's gotta be yet a lot of friends)  
  
Nakama wa iru hazu (Somewhere)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yorokobi (A hundred and fifty-one joys)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yume (A hundred and fifty-one dreams)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no omoide (A hundred and fifty-one memories)  
  
Mezashite~ ganbaro-! (Aim on and do your best!)  
  
*Suddenly, they saw 3 Pee Wee Hermins driving a van running Pikachus over.*  
  
Arista: ok, that was something…  
  
*A/N4: I can't believe I put pee wee in this fic. Oh well, at least I kill pikachus! Muahahahaha!*  
  
JayJay, Mika, Kasumi, Mikey, Paco, Ryoko, & Harry Potter: TV says Donuts are high in fat Kazoo,  
  
Found a hobo in my room.  
  
It's Princess Liea, the yodel of life.  
  
Give my sweater back or I'll play the guitar  
  
Madamada takusa~n (Surely)  
  
Kanarazu doko ka~ ni (There's gotta be yet a lot of friends)  
  
Nakama wa iru hazu (Somewhere)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yorokobi (A hundred and fifty-one joys)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yume (A hundred and fifty-one dreams)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no omoide (A hundred and fifty-one memories)  
  
Mezashite~ ganbaro-! (Aim on and do your best!)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yorokobi (A hundred and fifty-one joys)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no yume (A hundred and fifty-one dreams)  
  
Hyakugojuuichi no omoide (A hundred and fifty-one memories)  
  
JayJay, Mika, Kasumi, Mikey, Paco, and Ryoko: Mezashite~ ganbaro-! (Aim on and do your best!)  
  
*Shredder crash down from the floor*  
  
Shredder: ouch…  
  
*Raph, Leo, Donny, and Arista cheers.*  
  
Arista: Wow, great timing!!!  
  
Leo: That was interesting.  
  
Donny: You speak Japanese?  
  
Ryoko: No! We speak Chinese.  
  
Raph: Yeah just in time when Shredhead hits the floor.  
  
Kasumi: Wow that was fun.  
  
Paco: *grins at Shredder* Oh Shredder…  
  
Shredder: *put his hand to his head* what?  
  
Paco: I need you!!  
  
Shredder: *scared* NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! *runs away from Paco*  
  
Paco: *after Shredder* Wait Shredder, I wanna to give be your friend so we can live in the garbage together.  
  
Shredder: I'M NOT GOING INTO THE GARBAGE CAN WITH YOU! *runs out of the building*  
  
*Paco runs after him. Everybody sweat drops*  
  
Donny: Great… he got away.  
  
Leo: Um… he's not getting away from Paco.  
  
Mika: I think so.  
  
Raph: Man, she's weird.  
  
Ryoko: *sarcastic* Really? I couldn't have told you that.  
  
Mikey: Yeah… hey want another large pepperoni pizza.  
  
Kasumi: I want some more.  
  
Mika: Me too.  
  
Ryoko: I get the slice first….  
  
*They heard Shredder's voice from outside*  
  
Shredder: NO!!! NOT THE YELLOW GARBAGE CAN!!!  
  
*Everybody went outside and they saw Paco dragging Shredder in the yellow garbage can. Shredder is stuck*  
  
Ryoko: What's going on?  
  
Paco: Come on Shredder! We can live there and sing our song.  
  
Shredder: I DON'T WANNA TO LIVE IN THE GARBAGE CAN!!!!  
  
Paco: I know you didn't mean it. *jumps in the second yellow garbage can* Now, let's sing our song.  
  
Shredder: What song is it?  
  
Paco: *sings to the tune of "Yellow Submarine"* We all live in the yellow garbage can, the yellow garbage can, the yellow garbage can.  
  
Shredder: *cover his ears* NO!!! NOT THAT SONG!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Arista: *holds her video camera* Good thing I video taped that.  
  
Shredder: What?!  
  
Ryoko: *burst out laughing* Oh man we can bug him all the time.  
  
Shredder: I wish I was at hell. *he tips the garbage can and starts rolling, screaming* I…. hate… garbage… cans… *it falls off bridge*  
  
*Paco gets out of the garbage can. Everybody runs to the bridge.*  
  
Paco: What is Shredder doing? Killing himself?  
  
Ryoko: I think so.  
  
Kasumi: What an idiot. I can't believe the garbage could roll off the bridge.  
  
Mikey: Dude, I wanna to try that.  
  
Ryoko: No you are not.  
  
Leo: Come on guys lets go home.  
  
Arista: You're right! I'm tired  
  
Mika: Then go to sleep. *grabs Paco* Lets go Paco!  
  
Paco: I wanna to know if he's ok.  
  
Raph: *picks her up and carry her to the lair* You shouldn't mess with Shredder  
  
Paco: But he's funny.  
  
Ryoko: I have to agree with Raph! Let's watch some movies. Ok?  
  
Paco: Fine  
  
Ryoko: I learned my lesson. If you're wondering who Mr. Man123 is, it's Shredder. So, he's not going online for a while.  
  
Raph: *yells* Stop with that Mr. Man123 junk.  
  
The End?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Man that was a weird chapter. Lol! Review my fic and no bad comments about this chapter. "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" by The Buckwheat Boys, "Let Me Ride That Donkey" by the 69 Boyz, "Hyakugojuuichi" is from Pocket Monsters Japanese ending song. 


End file.
